1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a sequencing switch assembly and, more particularly, to a switch assembly which has thermally responsive actuating means.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Switch assemblies have been used to perform the function of activating a plurality of circuits in a predetermined order upon successive manual actuation of the switch assembly. Sequencing switches of this kind have also been made employing a bimetallic or thermally responsive element to change the mode of the switch from on to off as embodied in U.S. Pat. No. 3,495,203, issued Feb. 10, 1970.
One application for a sequencing switch of the type described would be in a liquid percolating apparatus, such as a coffeemaker. one example of such an apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,479,949, the contents of which are incorporated by reference herein. A coffeemaker of the automatic drip variety employs at least one heating element to heat the liquid in the form of water by percolation, then dispensing the heated water into a container outside the apparatus and then maintaining the percolated liquid at a given temperature in the container. The liquid in the outside container is usually maintained at a given temperature by means of a second heating element which has a lesser heating capacity than the first heating element. It is, therefore, necessary to provide a switch assembly to commence the percolation by activating the first and second heating elements, turn off the first heating element when the liquid has been dispensed, leaving the second heating element to keep the liquid in the container warm, and then turn off the second heating element when it is desired to deactivate the apparatus.
In the past, the above described functions were performed by more than one switch assembly. This is not only expensive, but also takes up more room than is desirable.